the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Forodren Gwaith
The Forodren Gwaith (northern folk) are a player made faction that favors a neutral role among the factions in Middle Earth. Founded by _Chancellor (yours truly) with the goal of taking on players who just want a more sand box style of game-play, free (mostly) from general faction politics, build, and interact with other players at their own leisure. That personal freedom will not equate chaos, for this faction does have it's own set of laws and policies that all members are required to follow. As a custom made neutral faction in spirit, we don't discriminate the player's choice of race and faction affiliation upon joining, and it's actually encouraged to have a variety of faction types, and will even go so far as to accept dual citizenships (again this is based on trust, and the player will need to research the faction they also wish to live with allows dual citizenship). Newcomers are expected to fill out a form if they wish to join, and upon passing will be given a dwelling where they can initially store their items. Though not required, a new member will be allowed to construct their own dwelling in the same city/town/castle that they were initially stationed in, and even be allowed to build their own city/town/castle further on when their competence and loyalty is earned and recognized by the faction leader. https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1fw2rMF9gqUXAS1bJHPuv_ymt5FCoL7TVCveVMBdQ0bE/edit New Player Application In summary we are a sandbox faction that just wants to have a good time. Titles -Settler: A title given to players upon recruitment, and serves no other purpose except to indicate your new status. After a 1-2 week period, after proving themself a worthy faction member, they will be granted a new title. These players will be given a dwelling depending on the town they get assigned to, and likely some starting gear as well. -Civilian: This title is an upgrade from Settler, and signifies a players worthiness to own a proper house within the faction capitol or other town/castle/city etc. Civilians will largely look after themselves (just playing the game as you see fit) but will be required to come to the assistance of their faction when under attack by a player or npc invasion. -Magistrate: Second in command to an administrator and acts in their place if absent. The role does not apply when operating in another town other than the one they are originally from. Having a magistrate in your town is entirely optional, but the title must be granted if an individual is entrusted with administrative roles.A magistrate in city A has no authority in city B. -Prince/Princess: This title is exclusive to faction members that operate a town of their own. Players who bear this title will have the power to dictate different roles within their city limits. Aprince/princess is second only to the Monarch/Matriarch. -Monarch/Matriarch: Simply the head of the faction. They allow the construction of new towns, create laws, and deal in diplomacy with other faction heads. If the situation arises, the magistrate to the faction leader can take on these roles in their absence. (The names of these titles only act as a guide to faction members, princes/princesses may choose to label themselves and their citizens differently, but the titles must be equal in status. For example, Civilian could also mean Freeman, Settler could be Peasant, Magistrate could be Advisor, Monarch could be King, Czar, Emperor, etc..) Rules # Dual Citizenship: Any player requesting dual status with another faction is required to ask their permission, or research their policies on the matter. Members claiming to be a part of a faction they are not representative of to intentionally cause grief will be stripped of membership. # Property Rights: Although newcomers are guaranteed a dwelling and the ability to build their own home within a city, they will be required to ask permission before being allowed to construct their own town/city/castle etc. after they have demonstrated they can build at at least a modest level, and are deemed responsible. # Foreign Affairs: Assaulting other players for their loot, npc bounty, lore, or personal reasons is highly frowned upon as this could incite war, and this behavior will go punished either by banishment, temporary isolation from the faction (will not come to your protection), or other more minor restrictions depending on the severity of the actions. Building a fortified structure in enemy faction land with the intent of causing harm to its players and their troops will also be treated as assault, and could potentially set off a faction war. # Minor Titles: Simply put, we prefer that if you wear a faction specific title (Blue Dwarf, Northern Dunedain, Isengard Snaga, etc.) you alter the color template to imply that although you identify as a one of the listed factions by race, you are not affiliated politically on a faction level. Reason being that mis-identification can lead to misunderstandings from other faction members or leaders you are posing as one of their own members. # Building Code: Custom made structures are required to have an accessible mailbox for other players or members to drop items or messages in. A hopper over a chest would suffice. As well as mailboxes, we encourage walled structures to be spider proof (in this mod you can tame spiders and use them to scale vertical surfaces). It's not mandatory, but is a good way to deter foul play. # Summary: Overall, as long as your activities don't serve to make another players life difficult, you are free to move about the map and interact with players and npcs at your leisure. Just be mindful of the server rules when doing so.